


Rimming

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [23]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Billy, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Billy gets rimmed.





	Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> @FemmeSteve on Tumblr!

Billy tasted clean. It was a bit of a surprise to Steve, as he was used to his boyfriend’s usual musky boy smell. He liked it even. As he ducked between Billy’s legs to lap gingerly at his wrinkled entrance, he found that he liked this too. He liked how Billy squirmed when Steve got him wet enough to start working in a finger, and grunted whenever Steve tried to work his tongue in alongside it. 

Billy’s legs were spread open wide despite how he desperately wanted to cuff Steve’s ears and draw him in even closer. He was being incredibly patient, as Steve was taking his damn sweet time. Steve was an infuriatingly ginger lover, and while at times it was sweet, others it was not. 

“Get in there, babe,” Billy urged, sliding a hand into Steve’s hair. 

Steve couldn’t help but smile, amused by that. He sunk the finger in deeper, sucking softly as he pressed another beside it. He worked the fingers apart a couple of times in an attempt to properly stretch the other, lathing his tongue between the digits. Billy moaned and tried not to squeeze, using his free hand to pump on his own cock lazily. 

Steve continued to slowly stretch Billy open until his own spit dripped down his chin. Billy was more than ready for him by then.


End file.
